Crossover Void of Randomness On Hold
by Vuka Kisa
Summary: Simba  We're in a bit of a block. So Its on Hold. And Please review!Two teenagers go camping and find themselves in...Narnia? Or is it the Shire? Oh, I know, Coruscant...Random crossover thing. Rated because we don't know what it's gunna get into.
1. Wonderful Camping Trip

-Disclaimer-

We don't own nothin', c'mon, ya've read a thousand of these...

Crazy crossover, with me (Furaha/Christi) and Simba Maliki/Jimmy (AKA Himself). Furh writy one part, Simba writy other part!

-Christina-

_'I did it. I parked without killing someone...'_ I stepped out of my car, grabbed my purse, and pushed a strand of hair  
out of my eye. Grinning as I walked up to the door of Starbuck's, I thought of how much fun this weekend would be. _'Camping  
...in the woods...with no parents...this is going to be great.' _As I opened the door, I breathed in the scents of coffee  
and breakfast, scanning the crowd for my friend, Jimmy, who was going camping with me. Either he wasn't there yet, or I just  
couldn't find him because I was only half awake--and knowing me, the latter was probably the case. Shrugging, I walked up to  
the front and ordered an iced coffee. _'Need...caffeine...'_

"Thanks," I said as I payed the cashier and grabbed my iced coffee. _'Yum. I will be hyper. And all humanity shall fear  
me...'_ Really, iced coffee made me insanely hyper...But I managed to keep a straight face, not wanting to appear crazy.

"Hey." The familiar voice caught me completely off-guard.

"AH!" I jumped, almost spilling my drink, and spun around. _'So much for keeping my cool...'_ I shook my head as I stared  
at Jimmy. "You didn't need to sneak up on me like that..." I said, still half-startled.

"I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok..." I laughed nervously, sipping some of my coffee. "I'm startled easily. So...are you all ready to go?" I asked,  
excited about the camping trip.

"Yeah, I got everything packed in my backpack," Jimmy said, gesturing with his head over to where he had been sitting.

"'K, my stuff's in the car, and the trailer's ready to go," I replied, taking another drink of iced coffee. _'This is going  
to give me a headache...teehee, I wonder what random thoughts of doom I can conjure up now...'_ "I want to draw a fire-fox  
goblin thing that can take it's head off," I said out of nowhere, letting all thoughts of not appearing crazy slip out of my  
head. _'No wait, that's not origanal! Ah, I've been watching Labyrinth to much...but if I gave it a lightsaber...'_ "Heheh."

"...Ok..." Jimmy said, obviously caught off-guard.

"Heheh. Random. So...you ready to go?"

"...Yeah...just let me grab my stuff."

"'K," I said, waiting for him to go get his backpack and his cup of tea. Looking around, I noticed some of the other  
customers and employees were giving me strange looks. Biting my lip nervously, I turned back to see Jimmy walking back.

"Um...you ready to go?" I asked again, suddenly conscious of everyone staring at me. _'Well, at least we'll get away from all  
wierd-staring-people for a weekend...'_

"Yeppers."

"Ok," I said, heading to the door. "Let's just hope that we don't set the trailer on fire, or get attacked by bears, or get  
swept up in a random flash flood, or face a weekend full of thunderstorms, or get sprayed by skunks..."

"Um..."

"Or break a bone or two, or fall into a coma, or..."

"Christina?"

"What?"

"We're just going camping. You sure you're all right?"

"Heck yes!" I laughed. I opened the driver's seat door, jumped in, took another drink of coffee, and got ready to pull out  
and start driving into the woods for what was hopefully going to be an awesome camping trip.

Jimmy

I looked at my watch. _'Its 9 o'clock. Where could she be?'_ I walked into the Starbuck's and looked through the list of  
drinks._ 'Bleh... Coffee is bad'_ My turn up at the cash register lasted pretty quickly. "I'll just have the Vanilla Creme  
Frappuccino." I said and paid the man. I went over to the bar, where they kept all of there spices and straws in. I grabbed  
the cinnamon powder and dumped it in my frappuccino. I took a sip of the vanilla shake._ 'Mmmm... Vanilla with a hint of  
Cinnamon.'_ When I turned around I saw a familiar face at the cash register. _'She's here now.'_ I followed her to her  
table having to supress a laugh. It really looked like she was trying to keep her face straight. I placed my tea at my table.  
When she sat down I came over and greeted her, "Hey."

"AH!" Christina yelled bringing her drink up with her. She turned around and her face had a look of surprised. _'Maybe I over  
did it' _She shook her head as if she thought I was a hallucination. "You didn't need to sneak up on me like that..."  
Christina said, still half-startled.

"I didn't mean to..." I said.

"It's ok..." She laughed nervously, sipping some of her coffee._ 'I definately scared her. laughs'_ "I'm startled easily.  
So...are you all ready to go?" She asked, with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, I got everything packed in my backpack," I said, gesturing with my head over to where I left it.

"'K, my stuff's in the car, and the trailer's ready to go," She replied, taking another drink of her iced coffee. _'I somehow  
think that iced coffee and Christina don't go well toget...'_ "I want to draw a fire-fox goblin thing that can take it's  
head off," She said out of nowhere. _'I was right...'_ "hehehe."

"...Ok..." I said, with a stance of surprise. _'I'll make sure she gets no more...'_

"Heheh. Random. So...you ready to go?" She said just as hyperly as she said the goblin thing.

"Yeah...just let me grab my stuff." I said and quickly went for my stuff.

After I grabbed my things I went back to Christina. She was looking around and I followed her gaze. I saw some people giving  
her some wierd looks.

When I got back she asked nervously, "Um...you ready to go?" . '_Wow... she must be freaked with all those stares.'_

"Yeppers."

"Ok,"

I saw her heading towards the door and followed after her.

"Let's just hope that we don't set the trailer on fire, or get attacked by bears, or get  
swept up in a random flash flood, or face a weekend full of thunderstorms, or get sprayed by skunks..."

"Um..." _'Where does she think of these things?'_

"Or break a bone or two, or fall into a coma, or..."

"Christina?"

"What?"

"We're just going camping. You sure you're all right?"

"Heck yes!" Christina looked like she mastered her evil laughed.

I walked hesitantly to the passenger door. I opened it and placed my stuff in the back seat. I saw Christina take another  
swig and thought,_ 'I'm not sure this is a good Idea.'_


	2. Into The Void Part 1

Jimmy

I watched as the car pulled out of the parking lot and go into the streets. I checked my bag to make sure all my supplies  
were there. '_Let's see. Dental Stuff, Books, Journal... Everything seems to be here. And theres my DS..._' I finished  
rummaging thru my bag. I took another sip of my tea before I felt the car gaining speed. I felt some invisible force pushing  
me to the chair. "Um, Christina!!!"

"What?"

"You don't have to go above the speed limit. It's not like we're in a hurry to reach the woods." I said pointing at the speed  
meter. '_She's going to be the death of me...'_

"Oh...Sorry." She said.

The car slowed down a bit. The force pushing me down was lifted and I sighed with relief. I felt the ac blow in my face.  
"Phew." I said feeling much better. "The entrance to the woods is right over there." I pointed to at a dirt road a few meters  
ahead.

"'K." Christina said.

The car curved into the road and went forward with little ease. '_Looks like she's trying not to rocket us in there_' The car  
started to rock a little from all the rubble._ 'Hope, it doesn't blow a tire._' I turned to look out of the windows. A few  
minutes later the trees became denser. I opened the window. Birds were chirping suavely. "Its so peaceful here." I said to  
Christina.

"Yeah it is..." She said staring into the woods. "..Where should we park?"

I was a bit confused at first and then I remembered. We're camping in a trailer. "Err... We should go to the left." I said  
pointing at a road leading away from the main one, "It should be a lot queiter over on this side of the woods." I said.  
'_Easier to see the animals that way..._'

"Okay."

The car eased its way into the smaller road and drove smoothly. "Strange. The roads smoother over here." I said with a  
quesitoning look. Christina slowed down into a camping lot. The lot was apparently smaller than most. '_It probably fits only  
one trailer..._' I concluded in my head. I opened the door and stepped out. "I'll just go put our stuff into the trailer." I  
said and grabbed all of our stuff. I brought them to the door of the trailer. I tried to move the nob but it didn't budge.  
"Of course its locked." I whispered to myself. I reached into my pockets and pulled out my keychain. I looked thru the keys  
till I found the gold-brownish looking key. I put it in the keyhole and turned the knob. '_Good thing I had a key or I  
would've had to call Christina._'

"Jimmy! You finished yet?" I heard Christina ask.

"Naw... Just got the keys." I replied. I walked into the trailer and brought all of our stuff into it. I placed the stuff  
onto the counch and left. '_We can organize it later._' I walked over to Christina. "Um Christina... I know its morning and  
all but where are we sleeping?" I said. Recalling the inside of the trailer, "As far as I could've seen, which wasn't very  
far, theres not much space...in that thing" I said pointing back at the trailer.

"We can figure that out later!" she called. Christina walked over to the edge of the lot. "Lets go exploring."

"But, shouldn't we organize things right no..."

"The Phantom of the Opera is here...within my head..."

"Huwuh?? What was that??" I said with confusion. '_What did she just say?_'

"We were just about to go exploring."

It took a minute for me to process that. '_Wait... What was I just thinking..._' "Okay then." I followed her into the  
woods. We walked through a few bushes and into the dense woods. I Turned around to make sure the trailer was still behind me.  
We continued for what seemed like 30 minutes. After seeing nothing but trees I said, "Maybe we should go back. We can finish  
here late..." '_Doesn't seem to be much here_'

"Wait."

"What is it, Christina?" I said looking around to see if there was any danger.

She pointed ahead and my eyes followed her finger. "The trees... Theres less of them up there."

"That is kinda wierd. The woods is supposed to go on for another mile or so." I said remembering the woods from my childhood.

"Let's go see whats up there!" There was a hint of excitement in her voice. She grabbed my arm in excitement and pulled me  
along in her run.

"Wah... Okay." I said. When we got to what seemed to be the edge of the woods we stopped. "Umm... What a wierd place." I said  
looking at the small clearing. "Theres no birds here."

"Jimmy, theres a pond here."

I looked over at Christina and saw that there really was a pond here. "How strange" I walked over to the pond and kneeled  
before it. I stared at Christina's reflection. '_Wow her reflection looks beauti... Wait whats that_.' I looked closer to  
the reflection. I couldn't believe what I saw. I stood up and turn around. "Christina... Theres a Lamp Post here."

-Christina-

As I pulled out of the driveway, carefully making sure that the trailer was still in-tact, I glanced at Jimmy and saw him  
rummaging through his stuff. '_Heh...I probably forgot something,_' I thought. All of my stuff was in the back of the car, so  
I couldn't check at the moment. '_I always forget something..._'

As I pulled onto the highway, I stepped on the gas pedal. I loved going fast...I tried not to smirk as I saw Jimmy's scared  
face. '_Oh come on...it's not that fast..._' But apparently he thought so.

"Um, Christina!!" He exclaimed.

"What?" I pretended not to notice.

"You don't have to go above the speed limit. It's not like we're in a hurry to reach the woods." He pointed frantically at  
the speedometer.

"Oh...sorry," I said, slowing down some. '_For heaven's sake, we were only going 85..._' I thought as I slowed down to 65  
miles per hour. '_Slow enough for you_?' I thought, shaking my head.

I turned the air conditioning on as I took an exit and started driving up a hill. '_Yay for mountains!_'

"The entrance to the woods is right over there," Jimmy said, pointing to a dirt road that moved into some pine forests.

"'K." I said, turning the car onto the bumpy dirt road. '_Well, apparently no one's travelled here in a while or it would be  
smoother...that should be good._' As the trees became denser, Jimmy opened a window. I breathed in the sweet, wild scent of  
pine trees...

"It's so peaceful here," He said to me.

"Yeah, it is..." I agreed, admiring the forest while trying to keep one eye on the road. '_And really beautiful. I'm never,  
ever moving out of the mountains.._.' I used to live in Montana, but then we had to move...but at least it was still just  
as beautiful here in Colorado. "Where should we park?" I asked as I started to notice likely camping spots.

"Err...we should go to the left. It should be a lot quieter over on this side of the woods."

"Ok." I pulled onto the left road and started driving down it. '_Is that a creek? Yes!_' I thought as I could faintly hear  
the sound of rushing water.

"Strange. The roads smoother over here." Jimmy commented. '_Yeah...it is..._' I frownded. Smoother dirt roads meant that more  
people had been over here... '_Hopefully not recently. I want to get away from society..._' I sighed lightly as I pulled into  
a small camping lot. '_Well, at least there doesn't seem to be anyone here at the moment..._' I parked the car and Jimmy  
stepped out. "I'll just go put our stuff in the trailer," he said as he walked over to the trailer door.

I stepped out of the car and started taking my shoes off. '_If I get these wet, they will be wet forever..._' I slipped into  
a pair of water shoes and put my shoes and socks back into the car. '_Much better.._' "Jimmy! You finished yet?"

"Naw...just got the keys." I heard him answer. I locked the car and took a look around the area. '_Yep, I definately hear a  
creek over there. Smells like water, too._'

"Um, Christina...I know it's morning and all, but where are we sleeping? As far as I could've seen, which wasn't very far,  
there's not much space...in that thing."

'_There's two twin-sized beds in there...I think..._' But still, it was only morning..."We can figure that out later...let's  
go exploring!" I said hyperly as I started to walk over to where I thought I heard the creek.

"But, shouldn't we organize things right no--"

"The Phantom of the Opera is here...within my head..." I said randomly. '_Whoever said anything about organization?_'

"Huhwha? What was that?"

'_Ok, I probably should of worded that differently...heheh...but seriously, that song won't get out of my head!_' I tried not  
to laugh as I saw Jimmy's blatantly confused expression. "We were just about to go exploring," I returned to the previous  
conversation, knowing it would probably throw him off. '_Iced coffee makes my evilly hyper...heheh..._'

"Ok then..." He started following me into the woods. They were just beautiful! I walked slowly, trying to take in as much as  
I could of the dark green pine needles, the early sunlight falling onto the tree bark, the quiet, needle-coated forest floor,  
the boulders, the rocks, the trees... "Maybe we should go back," Jimmy said. "We can finish here later..."

I blinked at him. '_Are you kidding me? It's still early..._' "Wait," I said, peering ahead.

"What is it, Christina?" He asked, looking around.

"The trees...there's less of them up there." _'Strange...I can't hear the creek anymore..._'

"That is kinda wierd. The woods is supposed to go on for another mile or so." '_Are...oh, give it a break, Christina,_' I  
scolded myself. '_No proper English until school comes again...only a mile? Small forest...Oh! It could be a clearing...great  
to see animals!_' "Let's go see what's up there!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him along as I ran ahead.

"What a wierd place," He said when we finally stopped. "There's no birds here." '_Odd...I don't hear anything..._'

"Jimmy, there's a pond here." A perfectly round, perfectly still pond was in the center of the clearing. '_That can't  
possibly be natural..._'

"How strange..." Jimmy walked over to the pond and kneeled down. I followed. The crystal clear, still water reflected  
everything perfectly...'_Ah! My bangs are parted wrong!_' I tried fixing my hair, forgetting for the moment that we were in  
the woods and that nobody actually cared what how I looked here. The next words that Jimmy said caught me completely off-  
guard. "Christina...there's a lamp post here."

* * *

_Authors Note - _

_w00t Chapter 2 is up. Thats it for all the different parts in the chapter. From now on the story is going to be in 3rd Person. _

_ Simba_


	3. Into the Void Part 2

-Christina-

"A...lamp post?" I looked away from the reflection and stared at it. "I swear, that wasn't here a minute ago."

"Yeah...I know..." Jimmy said, obviously as confused as me.

I pushed my hair behind my ear, studying the strang lamp post. '_Why do I always do that when I'm nervous?'_ "Jimmy? Are  
those..._roots_ on the bottom of it?"

"Uh..."

I didn't wait for his answer. Instead, I ran over to the lampost and wiped away some dirt. Sure enough, it looked as if the  
lamp post was attached to the ground with iron roots. '_No. Way._' I got back up and looked around, spotting some more pools  
in the distance. "This is so not possible..." I whispered. '_Why IS the lamp post HERE, though?_'

"What?" Jimmy asked.

I turned to face him. "Are you feeling sleepy?"

"...What?" He had a very confused expression on his face.

"Nevermind that. Do you see a guinea pig anywhere with a magic ring attached to it's back?"

"Um..."

I shook my head, then started looking around. Then I yawned. '_Oh snap. We have to get out of here before we forget about  
everything..._' I started running full-speed at the pond.

"Christi? Are you sure that's safe? It could be deep..." Jimmy said, sounding somewhat scared. I didn't pay attention.  
Instead, I jumped into the center of the pool, only half-knowing what I was doing. I heard a splash...and then I looked to  
see that I was sitting in about an inch of water.

"Nope. No deepyness. Where is the stupid guinea pig when you need him?! Oh...snap, the guinea pig couldn't help anyways. We  
need a _green_ ring..."

Judging by the expression on Jimmy's face, I figured that he thought that I had finally lost it. "Okay..."

Stifling another yawn--'_Hah. Magic woods beat the power of caffeine,_' I thought--I waded out of the pool to stand next to  
Jimmy. "What's up with the lamp post?"

"It looks like the one from Narnia..." He commented.

"In the book, I swear it said Tumnus had BLACK hair!"

"Ok, Christina."

'_Revenge for you scaring me this morning...hah, not really, but...I'm a geek._' "Aimagik...ooh, that sounds cool..." I said,  
merging all the sounds for "I'm a geek" together. "That could be a place in Middle-earth...or something..."

Jimmy was staring at me again.

"I don't remember my name..." '_The magic in this place is getting way to much a hold on me...'_

"Christina."

"Right...this has to work."

"Wha-" Jimmy didn't have time to respond as I grabbed his arm and started running full-speed again. Together, we jumped into  
the middle of the pool, and started falling...

I opened my eyes. The woods were different, and it was winter, but the lamp post was still there. '_This shouldn't...we don't  
have the rings...this is..._' "Impossible."

"Ok...I'm confused," Jimmy said.

"Yeah..." I started to stand up, seeing as we were sitting in the snow, but I froze when I heard something from behind me.

"Just who do you think you are?" The voice growled.

Jimmy

"A...lamp post?"

"I swear, that wasn't here a minute ago."

"Yeah...I know..." I said with a bit of confusion.

'_I swear I saw this in a movie once._' I examined the lamp post thouroghly. It was like any ordinary lamp post but something just felt odd around it. It's like its got some kind of aura.

"Jimmy? Are those..._roots_ on the bottom of it?"

"Uh..." My train of thought was lost. '_Darn, I can't feel the aura anymore._'

"Um, Christi. I don't think you shou..." I was saying but it was too late. Christina was already at the lamp post,"d theres something odd about this place."

She had whispered something that I couldn't hear.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Are you feeling sleepy?" She seemed to ask a little stressed.

"...What?" '_Why would I be sleepy? Theres something odd here. I just can't sleep_'

"Nevermind that. Do you see a guinea pig anywhere with a magic ring attached to it's back?"

"Um..." I started, "this isn't a book remember. we're in the middle of the woods."

Christina was shaking her head and staring around like someone who just had their brain squeezed.

'_Oh.. Shoot. Shes running at the water_' "Christi? Are you sure that's safe? It could be deep..." I said. '_She's not feeling fine_'

"Nope. No deepyness. Where is the stupid guinea pig when you need him?! Oh...snap, the guinea pig couldn't help anyways. We  
need a _green_ ring..."

"Okay..." I said a little bit worried. '_She thinks we're in the woods between worlds from Narnia'_

"Jimmy. What's up with the lamp post?"

"It looks like the one from Narnia..." He commented deciding that we were really in Narnia.

"In the book, I swear it said Tumnus had BLACK hair!"

"Ok, Christina." '_Um... What should I do?_'

"Aimagik...ooh, that sounds cool..."  
"That could be a place in Middle-earth...or something..."

I stared at Christina and her random comments. '_Aimagik sounds like some sort of magick. Maybe from nature or something_' I thought to myself.

"I don't remember my name..."

'_OH No!!! I can't have her forgetting her name... I'll have to retell her life if this continues._' I said, obviously more worried than before. "Christina."

"Right...this has to work."

"Wha-" She grabbed my arm again and started running to the pond again. '_All I have to do is believe_' I thought before jumping in after my companion.  
"Impossible."

"Impossible." She said in awe. '_Not if you believe but its still unbelievable._'

"Ok...I'm confused," Jimmy said. '_How can we still be in a forest?_'

"Yeah..."

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see what it was.

"Just who do you think you are?" The voice growled.

* * *

_Author's Note - _

_ Sry I lied but I promise every chapter from here on will be 3rd Person_

_ - Simba_


	4. Messenger of Aslan

Christina turned around. Standing before her was a medium-gray wolf with white markings. '_No...this is not happening. I am  
not turning into a flippin' Mary Sue! If that happens, I swear I'll kill myself..._'

"Yeah, whaddya expect?" The wolf snapped, rather harshly.

"Sorry...uh..." Christina glanced at Jimmy. '_Are you as confused as I am?_' "What's going on?" She asked the wolf.

"Um..." Jimmy looked back and forth from the wolf to Christina. "I think we just met a talking wolf."

The wolf rolled his eyes. "Yeah...the name's Zev, by the way."

"No," Christina said stubbornly. "I refuse to believe this is happening."

"Why?" Jimmy asked. "I mean, we can still go camping," he pointed out, looking at the woods.

"We don't have anything...we're...ah!" Christi complained. '_Don't freak out...don't freak out..._'

"You're in Narnia," the wolf said calmly. Christina blinked. '_No...not the Mary-Sue curse...kill me now..._'

Jimmy raised his eyebrows, surprised. "That's not possible...Narnia's from a book." '_It is I mean. I remember reading it when I was ten._'

Now Zev looked confused. "What?" He asked, puzzled. "Uh...right...I was sent here by Aslan to introduce you..."

'_I think I'm going to be sick..._' Christina sat down in the snow, speechless.

Jimmy started pacing back and forth. '_Aslan... He's the god of this realm isn't he._' "Isn't Aslan a lion? I would love to meet a lion..."

The wolf muttered something that sounded like "Stupid humans..." Then he continued in a normal voice, though sounding over-  
dramatic. "You're here for a grand adventure to discover powers within yourself...facing many enemies and perils...to...uh...  
discover yourselves," he explained. '_Eek! I rehearsed that speech for weeks, and it ends up sounding insanely fake!_'

Christina just stared at him. '_Kill me kill me kill me..._'

Jimmy fell over into the snow. "A grand adventure..." He said dreamily, "That'd be cool, right Christi?" '_I've been waiting for something like this to happen'_

"Kill me kill me kill me..."

"Um, Christi...I don't think that killing you will help...anyways, it's your fault we landed here. _You're_ the one who  
pulled us into the pool, remember?

'_Oh...right...wait, that was to save us from the sleep forgetful magic-ness...anywhoo...maybe this could be fun...I have  
always wanted to go to Narnia, anyways..._' Christina laughed nervously. "Right..." She said, getting up. Feeling another  
burst of hyperness on the way, she said excitedly, "Let's rock this thing!"

Zev blinked, then started to turn around. "I'll just be leaving then..."

"You can't..." Jimmy protested. "You said you were sent by Aslan." '_THis messenger doesn't seem to be good._'

'_Right...the humans have no idea what their doing..._' "Well...I guess I should help you out some...but I won't always be  
here, okay? Wintertime before Jadis's reign won't do for a good adventure...It's now summer, during the Golden Age." As he  
spoke the words, the snow around them disappeared. They were in the same wood, but it was now summer, and everything looked  
older.

"Wha...how...?" Christina stuttered, dumbfounded. '_Please don't be a cliche magic OC...thing...wait...ah, Christi, you've  
been reading too much fanfiction_.'

"That was cool yet beyond all magic," Jimmy said, looking at the snowless ground. '_Sweet wish I could do that. Unlimited Snow Days!!_'

The wolf smirked. "I know," he said. '_Might as well drop the humans a bit of foreshadowing.._.' "Everyone--even you two  
freaks--can do great things, if you have the will for it."

"I'm not a freak. I'm a geek. Get it straight," Christina said. '_I feel the coffee spurting through my veins again...'_

"Cool..." Jimmy said. '_I wonder if I'll be able to cook meals in the nearby future with this great power._' So...where do we head to?"

zev paused for a moment, as if in deep thought. "Well, you know, not all of Jadis's minions are gone. In fact, there's one  
right behind you."

Both the humans turned around. "Uh...no there isn't..." Christina said.

"There is?" Jimmy asked. '_Right, like we couldn't hear it approach_'

"I _said_, there's one right behind you!" '_I really need to work on this magic stuff...and WE'RE supposed to teach THEM?  
Honestly, Aslan..._'

A werewolf appeared in front of the two humans.

"Sweet, a real werewolf!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Um...I don't got any silver bullets." He turned to Christi. "Do you?"

'_Oh snap, not a werewolf...why oh why didn't I stay on Jadis's side?' _The talking wolf thought frantically._ 'I'm not  
here_.' In an instant, the gray wolf was gone.

Christina looked at the fierce-looking werewolf. "Um...I have...a silver cross pendant..." She said feebly, fingering her  
gothic-styled cross necklace. '_But I'm not using it against a werewolf..._'

"Right," Jimmy said bluntly, turning back to the talking wolf. "Eh, Zev, how do we kill it? ...Um Zev?" '_Great... We're going to become Werewolves._'

"Oh snap..." Christina said, almost frightened. "He's gone?"

_  
_

* * *

_Author's Note - _

_See I told you it'd be in third person. Right I think I'm gonna let Furaha do a bit of Author Note's later._

_- Simba  
_


	5. Luck In Battle

"Okay," Jimmy said turning towards the werewolf, "Um... I forgot. I don't have a sword.." _'Darn Zev left us without weapons..._'

"Ugh...I have a bad feeling about this..." Christina said nervously.

The Werewolf roared. Its eyes went red as if it was in the middle of a blood lust. It eyed the human boy. "Grrr..."

Christina was twitching. "I have a _really_ bad feeling about this..." _'Maybe I should have studied werewolves a bit...'_

Jimmy took a few steps backwords. "This is bad... if only I had my sword..." Jimmy looked around everywhere for anything tangible. "Hey what's that?" He said a second later. "Its a sword" _'Can't believe i found one'_

"Whoa...I need a weapon of some sort...like a bow..." Christina laughed nervously, "A bow with silver arrows.."

Out of nowhere, a bow and a quiver of arrows appeared. Her eye's almost bulged out of her head. She grabbed the bow and takes a shot at the beast, missing by a mile. _'Ah, crap, I forgot to aim.'_ She scolded herself. In archery class, she almost always had good aim--when she actual put thought into it--the problem usually was, she could never pull the string back far enough.

"Grrr." _'Foolish mortal... She doesn't even look like she knows how to use it.'_ The werewolf charged for Christina.

Jimmy grabbed the sword. _'Its kinda heavy',_ he thought as he launched an attack on the werewolf. "Ahhh!" _'Oof!'_

The werewolf brushed Jimmy off, launching him a few feet away. _'That mortal can barely pick up the sword'_ It laughed in it'sstrange way.

Christina gasped as Jimmy was hurled. _'This isn't exactly what I had in mind by 'grand adventure'...darn wolf...'_ She knocked her bow and fired, missing the werewolf by an inch.

The werewolf howled lightly in agony as it looked at the scratch the arrow had put in its arm. _'That wretched girl will pay.'_

Staggering to his legs, Jimmy used the sword to pull himself up. He walked toward the werewolf and attempted a sword throw. _'Oww... That hurt.'_ The sword landed a few feet from the monster. "This is not good."

A concerned Christina ran to Jimmy's side. "You ok?" she asked keeping her guard up. _'Are you stupid, Christi? Neither of us are ok!'_

"Yeah. That werewolf is strong." Jimmy replied. The blow had taken a lot from him. Looking up at Christi, "Thanks."

"No prob...I've never actually fought a werewolf before..." _'Because I didn't believe in them...'_ Christi watched the beast howl and asked, "Is that good or bad?" The agonized sound sent shivers up and down her spine.

"I don't think it's..." _'A good thing'_

The pain dulled out and the Werewolf began its rampage.

"Eek..." _'Nope, not good.'_ Caught off guard, Christi grabbed her bow, hoping she could get another half-way decent shot.  
_'It was so much easier in gym class...'_

The werewolf--clearly out of its mind-- charged at the two humans. His foot caught hold of something and he fell. _'Blasted Sword'_

Christina seized her chance, shot at the werewolf. _'Did I just do that?'_

Jimmy stared blankly at the fallen monster. "Eh... Nice shot Christi, but I can't believe it tripped." he laughed.

"Thanks..." Christi said shakily, " but what just happened?"

"I think you just slayed a beast by yourself."

"No...you helped." _'I'm not a beast-slayer-hero-person...thing. Not me.'_

"Well... I did throw the sword... but you're the one who shot it."

"Eh...at least we aren't dead." _'Let's do a Chrisina specialty and look at things from the worst possible perspective...I wonder if I'm bothering Jimmy by being my pessimist self?'_

Then she thought she heard Zev's voice out of nowhere.

"Good job you two...I'm actually impressed."

_A/N--Allo all, this be Furaha. Um...what am I supposed to note about? O.o Forgive any grammar mistakes. I'm getting a headache from slurping this smoothie too fast. And the headbanging probably doesn't help, either...maybe I should turn the music off..._


	6. Shiny Lights

"Whowhatwhenwherewhy?" Christina looked around, perplexed. _'Did I just hear that crazy wolf?'_

"I think Zev just complimented us," Jimmy said.

Christina blinked. _'What?'_ "Jeeze, THAT was helpful..." _'He could've helped with the actual fight...'_ She looked around, trying to find him, but her efforts were in vain. "It's invisible..."

"It is a wolf and it's got more power than us." Jimmy stated bluntly. _'He shoulda helped in the fight.'_

"It's not nice," Christi argued.

"Yeah," Jimmy countered, "but he's got to do what he's got to do..." _'What does he do?'_

"It didn't have to be a complete jerk like that..." Christina said, continuing to refer to Zev as an 'it'. She tended to do that when she was insane and not happy.

"Okay...I love taters." Jimmy said, his stomach growling. _'Must eat potatoes.'_

_'And me, the half-hobbit, is half starving...why do I have such an appetite?'_ "My sister does a scarily accurate Gollum impersonation..." _'Taters...food...'_

"Right...anyway we should go cook some food. I'm hungry. And I happen to have some poe-tat-ers in my pocket." _'And People thought it was wierd when I brought food with me.'_

Christina's stomach growled...and then she heard Zev's voice.

_'It?'_ The wolf frowned as he sat down, right behind the human girl. _'I'm an it now?'_ "_It's_ not trying to be a complete jerk," he said snappily. "It's _trying_ to be nice."

"Heya Zev, want some taters?" Jimmy asked casually. _'He must be hungry.'_

_'Wha?'_ Christina turned around, coming face-to-face with the young wolf. "OHGOSH!" She shrieked, jumping back.

"What?!?" Jimmy started to panick as Christina freaked out. "Oh no the potatoes!!"

"Uh..." The girl smiled sheepishly. "Did I kill the potatoes?"

"No...they over burned..." _'A little burned skin is okay.'_

_'Phew. I'm clean.'_ Christina sighed in relief.

The wolf frowned. "Why do I, of all creatures, have to suffer with them?" He muttered to himself. "I can't take this...I have to get rid of them...they can be someone else's problem."

"Get rid of who, Zev? The potatoes? Of course we're getting rid of them. We have to eat them," Jimmy said, grabbing a potatoe to eat.

Christina froze in place, glaring at the wolf. _'Did he just say that? Yeah...he's too shady to be a good guy..I should know!'_ "It's a bloody conspiracy!" She exclaimed.

"Um...what is?" Jimmy said, obviously baffled.

"What potatoes?" Zev said casually as the food disappeared. _'On second thought...this is fun.'_

"What...no, no, the potatoes. Not the them. Not like this..." Jimmy cried. "Oh well...can find something else...so what do we do now, Zev?"

"Uh..." _'Didn't know the potatoes would make the kid cry...oh, I hate myself...'_ The wolf murmerd, baffled.

"Never fear, I know TOM!" Christina proclaimed dramatically.

"Tom!!" Jimmy echoed in an excited voice. "You know Tom Ato?!?"

"Yeah, he don't like mustard..." Christi said, happily. _'Tom ato, tom ato...tom's a toe...where's the toe?'_ "And he lives..." She pointed her arm straight ahead and started spinning in circles like a young child, until she got dizzy and fell down. _'Whoa...Narnia is sideways!'_ As she got back in focus, she saw where she was pointing. "THAT WAY!!! I love the airplane trick!" _'It ALWAYS works.'_ Clumsily getting to her feet, the hyper girl started running in the random direction.

"Wait for me!!!" Jimmy said, running after his friend.

"Thus, the two humans went in search of Tom Thumb..." Zev started talking to himself, as if narrating a stoy. "...I think? To satisfy their hunger...when they stumbled upon...SHINY LIGHTS!!! Oh dear...I'm getting random...Aslan help me...I don't want to end up like _that_."

Christina blinked. A beautiful, colorful display of lights were before them...

"Woah shiny!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"I want to touch it..." Christina said, obviously mesmerized. _'It's so pretty...'_

"The Light seems like the Door to Light," Jimmy stated. "Where's Tom Ato? Beyond the shiny lights?"

Christina stared blankly at Jimmy. "Are you my conscience? No, my conscience doesn't like hot dogs with ketchup...ketchup..." _'What does ketchup make me think of?'_ "TOM ATO!" She yelled loudly, remembering why she was here.

"Hot dogs with ketchup?? Ewww..." Jimmy was disgusted. _'Rather have it with Radish'_

"No, _yum_," Christina corrected.

"KALI!!!" Zev, who was now standing nearby the two humans, started yelling. _'I give up, I hate humans, I can't take this anymore...'_ "GET OVERHERE!! NOW!"

Christina cocked her head, giving him a blank look. "Kali?"

"Yes Zev...What is it?" A voice was heard as another wolf stepped out of the shiny light.

_A/N--Furh speaking again. I love Zev. My crazy bitter wolfeh...-Huggles Zev- Zev: -Glares- Me: Right..._

_That's all we've written for now, but never fear, the headache is still here!_

_Wait a minute...that's not good, is it?_


End file.
